One Four Three (1-4-3)
by putulfanfan
Summary: Bagaimana jika Zitao si Mahasiswa Polos bisa merona malu karena sebuah surat dari 'your truly? FanTao/KrisTao/TaoRis.


Judul : One Four Three

Author : Putul Anugrah ( putul_fanfan)

Maincast : Huang Zi Tao, Wu Yi Fan

Support Cast : Lu Han, Byun Baekhyun, Hwang Yong Han (OC)

Desclaimer : All of This Fict are MINE except the cast.

Inspired by : Henry Lau – 1.4.3 (I Love You)

©Putul Anugrah 2014

"A-annyeonghaseyo, eeerr… Huang Zi Tao imnida. A-aku pindahan dari Cina, senang berkenalan dengan kalian."

Hening.

"Kyaaaa… Kenapa dia imut sekaliiiii?!"

Hampir semua mahasiswa yang berada di dalam ruangan kelas ini berteriak gemas hanya karena mahasiswa pindahan dari Cina yang bernama Huang Zi Tao. Eeerr… Tidak heran juga mengapa Tao –nama panggilannya− banyak dibilang imut daripada tampan. Mata dengan iris sekelam malam dengan bulatan hitam di bawahnya membuatnya terlihat seperti panda, kulitnya yang kuning langsat khas Asia dan sehalus sutra, jari-jarinya yang lentik, pipinya yang tembam, rambut sekelam malamnya yang halus dan mempunyai aroma khas bayi. Ugh! *jambak tao* *disembur kris*

"Baiklah Tuan Huang, silahkan duduk bersama Baekhyun. Tuan Byun, bisa kau angkat tanganmu."Seorang mahasiswa dengan mata sipit dan berwajah _baby face_ mengangkat tangannya.

"Kamsahamnida seongsangnim."

Setelah membungkuk pada dosen barunya, Tao segera berjalan menuju kursi yang dimaksud dosennya tadi.

"Baiklah, selesaikan makalah kalian tentang sejarah musik kemarin. Jika selesai, kumpulkan di atas mejaku sebelum pukul 15.00. Aku ada sedikit urusan dulu, bisa dimengerti?"

"Nde seongsangnim."

Dan setelah sang dosen mengilang, suasana kelas langsung menjadi riuh dan ramai.

"Ni Hao Taozi."Tao sedikit terkejut karena Baekhyun, teman sebangkunya, mengajaknya mengobrol dengan bahasa Cina.

"Baekhyun-ge dari Cina?"

"Hahaha bukan. Aku dari Korea, tapi aku juga bisa bahasa Mandarin. Panggil saja aku Baixian jika kau masih belum terbiasa menggunakan bahasa Korea."

"Err… Iya Baixian-ge."

"Kenapa kau itu imut sekali Taozi? Aku jadi gemas padamu, ugh!"Baekhyun mencubit kedua pipi Tao dengan gemas karena menurutnya, semua yang dilakukan Tao seperti aegyo dan itu sangat menggemaskan.

"Aw! Baixian-ge, sakiiiitt…"

CTAAK~

"Jangan ganggu Tao, Baek."Suara halus namun menusuk itu membuat Baekhyun yang sedang mencubit kedua pipi Tao dengan gemas terhenti.

"Ayolah Luhan, seongsangnim sedang tidak ada. Lagipula aku juga gemas dengan Tao."

"Tapi dia kesakitan Baek!"

"Ahh iya benar pipinya memerah. Hey Taozi, jangan menangis! Maafkan aku!"

Baekhyun panik saat melihat mata Tao sedikit berkaca-kaca dan bibir kucingnya sedikit bergetar dan maju sedikit. Sebenarnya, Baekhyun ingin sekali menjambak pipi tembam dan gembil itu tapi karena sekarang sang pemilik pipi gembil nan tembam itu hampir menangis, ia berusaha menenangkannya.

"Aku minta maaf Taozi. Dui bu qi. Maaf, maaf. Aduuhhh… Apa yang harus aku perbuat?"

"Salahmu sendiri yang tak bisa menahan rasa gemasmu pada Tao."

"Berhentilah menangis Taozi, aku jadi merasa bersalah."

"Bu-bukan begitu Baixian-ge, bukan karena Baixian-ge mencubit pipi Tao terlalu keras, tapi… karena gege menduduki jari Tao."

Baekhyun segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Pantas saja tadi seperti ada benda yang aku duduki, batin Baekhyun. Sedangkan Luhan yang berada di depan bangku Tao dan Baekhyun hanya bisa memasang wajahnya seperti ini → -_-"

"Sakit gege…"

"Jangan menunjukkan aegyo-mu padaku Taozi, atau aku akan mencubit pipimu sampai lepas."

"Tao tidak menunjukkan aegyo pada Baixian gege. Tao 'kan memang kesakitan. Bayangkan saja jika jari gege diduduki oleh seseorang yang gemuk sekali lalu awww… Baixian gege! Jangan mencubit pipi Tao lagi!"

Bagaimana Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan rasa gemasnya dan terus mencubiti pipi Tao jika Tao berbicara dengan gerakan tangan dan ekspresinya sangat imut sehingga orang-orang melihatnya seperti aegyo.

"Sebenarnya aku juga gemas sekali padamu Taozi. Dengan wajahmu yang imut itu dan tingkahmu yang seperti anak kecil polos itu, rasanya aku ingin menculikmu."

"Tao tidak mau diculik! Luhan-ge jahat ingin menculik Tao."

"Kuatkan batinku Tuhan." Luhan berdoa dalam hati dan mengepalkan tangannya yang sudah 'gatal' ingin segera mengambil karung dan membungkus tubuh Tao lalu membawanya pulang ke rumah.

"Luhan-ge dan Baixian-ge tidak mengerjakan tugas dari seongsangnim tadi?"

"Kami sudah mengerjakannya minggu kemarin, Taozi. Pasti di Cina bab sejarah musik sudah terlewat jauh ya?"

"Iya Luhan-ge. Sudah sekitar eeerr… 4 bulan yang lalu sepertinya bab sejarah musik dipelajari."

"Kubilang juga apa Baek! Di Cina pasti sudah dipelajari, bahkan bab yang kita pelajari sekarang mungkin di Cina adalah pelajaran yang sudah dipelajari sejak jaman batu!"

"Iya-iya Lu aku tahu. Kenapa tidak minta ajarkan saja pada Taozi?"

"Eeerr… Masalahnya Tao tidak begitu ingat ge. Tapi Tao punya bukunya di rumah!"

"Dimana rumahmu Taozi?"

"Di Seoul Residence blok H/02."

"Hey, aku dan Luhan juga disana! Aku di blok B/06 dan Luhan di blok L/20! Kita bisa belajar bersama di rumahmu Taozi! Kau bisa mengajari kami 'kan?"

"Tentu saja Baixian-ge! Tao semakin senang jika banyak teman Tao berkunjung ke rumah Tao! Bagaimana jika nanti sepulang dari kampus?"

"Wah! Tentu saja! Kebetulan orangtuaku sedang pergi dan aku sendirian di rumah. Bagaimana denganmu Baek?"

"Tentu saja aku ikut! Bosan sekali aku di rumah."

"Baiklah nanti mama Taozi pasti akan senang sekali jika Taozi mengajak teman Taozi ke rumah. Mama Taozi sangat baik pada teman-teman Taozi. Pasti nanti mama akan membuatkan banyak _cookies _dan _cupcake _yang manis untuk kita."

"Ugh! Mama-mu sangat baik sekali Tao."

"Tentu saja Luhan-ge! Baba Tao juga baik! Dulu sewaktu Tao masih berumur 5 tahun, Tao ingin sekali mengikuti wushu, tapi mama melarang karena takutnya Tao tidak kuat atau nanti terluka. Tapi baba membujuk mama dan akhirnya Tao bisa ikut wushu."

"Waahh… Kau ikut wushu? Keren!"

"Tapi, jika Tao ikut wushu, kenapa sifatnya polos dan seperti anak-anak?"

"Apalagi tingkahnya 'aegyo' sekali! Pasti banyak sekali yang mengincar anak ini."

"Sudah dipastikan Baek. Siapa yang tidak tertarik dengan Tao? Pasti hanya orang bodoh yang mengatakan jika Tao tidak imut."

"Kau benar Lu. Kita harus menjaganya."

"Benar Baek! Sudahlah, ayo Taozi, kami ajak mengenalkan isi kampus ini, sekalian kita makan bersama di kantin."

"Baiklah! Ayo Baixian-ge!"

Baekhyun menarik Tao dan Luhan keluar dari kelas. Mereka menjadi sorotan tatapan mahasiswa lain. 3 manusia imut. Luhan yang manis, bermata bulat dan berbinar-binar seperti rusa, Baekhyun yang berwajah _baby face _dan tingkahnya yang tak bisa diam di tempat, ditambah dengan Tao yang berwajah seperti anak panda dan sifatnya sangat –bahkan− kelewat polos.

Sesampainya di kantin, mereka bertiga mengambil tempat duduk di pojok, dekat taman yang berdekatan dengan danau. Mata Tao langsung berbinar-binar melihat banyak sekali semak-semak mawar merah yang tumbuh di pinggir danau. Mawar merah adalah bunga favorit Tao.

"Aku akan memesan ramyeon untuk kita. Tunggu disini."Baekhyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk memesan 3 ramyeon untuknya, Luhan dan Tao.

"Lu-ge, setelah makan, boleh tidak mengantar Tao berjalan-jalan di sekitar danau itu?"

"Tentu saja. Kau tertarik?"

"Tao suka melihat mawar yang tumbuh itu. Banyak sekali ge! Apa boleh di petik?"

"Tentu saja, tapi jangan terlalu banyak."

"Yeyy!"Lalu Baekhyun datang dengan nampan yang berisi 3 mangkok ramyeon dan 3 gelas _bubble tea_.

"Selamat makan!"

"Ayo Luhan-ge! Baixian-ge kita ke danau!"

"Iya-iya sebentar Taozi. Nah ayo."

Luhan, Baekhyun dan Tao berjalan menuju danau. Sesampainya di danau, mata Tao langsung berbinar-binar. Ini menakjubkan! Batin Tao. Luhan dan Baekhyun hanya tertawa kecil melihat binar-binar kecerian yang terpancar dari mata Tao. Karena terlalu asyik berlari-lari kecil di sekitar danau, Tao menabrak seseorang hingga ia terjatuh. Sikunya terluka dan mengeluarkan darah cukup banyak.

"Taozi!"Baekhyun dan Luhan berlari menghampiri Tao yang terjatuh.

"Ya! Kalau kau berjalan lihat dengan mata…"Suara bentakan Baekhyun tiba-tiba mengecil saat ia melihat siapa yang ditabrak oleh Tao. Oh tidak, aku dalam masalah,batin Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lihat Byun?"Baekhyun menelan salivanya susah.

"Ti-tidak. Kupikir kau oranglain."

"Memangnya kau kira aku siapa?"

"Hiks… hiks… sakit Baixian-ge…"Baekhyun langsung ikut berlutut di samping Tao yang terisak sambil memegangi sikunya.

"Ayo Tao kita pergi dari sini. Kita obati lukamu itu. Lihat banyak sekali darah yang keluar."

"Tao tidak mau! Tao ingin mengambil bunga mawar itu Luhan-ge~"

"Tapi Tao lihatlah lukamu itu. Ayo kita obati lukamu itu, jika tidak nanti malah bertambah parah."

"Tapi Baixian-ge, Tao ingin mengambil bunga itu~"

"Nanti Luhan gege dan Baixian gege akan membelikan Taozi bunga mawar yang banyak sebagai gantinya. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah ge…"

"Ayo kemarilah, kita obati lukamu di kelas. Gege membawa alkohol, perban dan plester."

Tao menggenggam Baekhyun dan Luhan lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan pemuda yang baru saja Tao tabrak tadi.

"Taozi ya? _I'll got you, peach_."

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang Taozi? Sikumu sudah tidak sakit?"

"Sudah tidak sakit lagi Lu-ge. Terimakasih gege."

Tao mengeluarkan aegyo-nya pada Luhan dan Baekhyun sebagai tanda terimakasih. Ia tak tahu jika tindakannya yang kelewat polos mengeluarkan aegyo akan membuat tangan siapapun yang melihat aegyo Tao akan 'gatal' ingin mencubit kedua pipi gembilnya. Ugh!

"Tao! Huang Zi Tao!"

Seorang gadis menghampiri Tao yang sedang mengobrol dengan Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"Oh Yonghan jiejie. Ada apa jie?"

"Ini ada surat dan mawar untukmu."Mata Tao mengerjap lucu saat mengambil surat bergambar panda dan setangkai mawar merah.

"Wah, akhirnya panda-ku sudah dewasa. Sudah menerima _love letter _dari _secret admirer_."Pipi Tao bersemu merah manis saat Yonghan meledeknya.

"Yonghan jiejie jangan meledek Tao seperti itu! I-itu memalukan!"

"Panda-ku mulai pemalu, hm? Senang melihat panda-ku malu-malu seperti ini."

"Jiejie!"

"Hahaha… Baiklah baiklah. Oh iya, Canlie dan Shixun mencari kalian. Cepat hampiri mereka. Mereka sepertinya sangat rindu dengan kalian."Lalu, berganti pipi Luhan dan Baekhyun yang kini bersemu merah.

"Oh ayolah jangan _blushing _lagi. Baiklah aku kembali ke kelas dulu. Annyeong!"Setelah Yonghan pergi, Tao menatap polos benda yang ada di genggamannya.

"Gege, kira-kira dari siapa ya? Kenapa tidak memberikannya langsung pada Tao?"

"Hmm… Mungkin dia malu menunjukkan dirinya padamu Tao."

"Kenapa harus malu, ge? Dia memakai baju 'kan?"Baekhyun hanya menunjukkan wajahnya seperti seperti ini → -_-"

"Coba buka saja Taozi."

Tao membuka hati-hati surat bergambar panda itu dan mengambil sebuah kertas dengan gambar panda juga.

_Untuk Taozi-ku yang manis…_

_Sejak aku melihatmu beberapa waktu yang lalu, perasaan ini tak bisa ditahan lagi. Entah sejak kapan saat aku melihat wajah polosmu itu, letak pacuan kuda berpindah menuju jantungku, padahal kita baru saja bertemu._

_Aku memang bukan penyair atau apa, tapi izinkan aku menjadi seorang 'pengagum rahasia'-mu yang akan menjadi 'pendamping hidup'-mu suatu saat nanti._

_Senyum polos itu, binar-binar keceriaan yang terpancar dari keping sekelam malam itu, surai lembut bak sutra yang berkilau di bawah sinar matahari itu. Semua hal itu yang membuatku jatuh pada pesonamu yang belum pernah aku lihat sebelumnya._

_Aku akan sangat senang sekali jika aku bisa memilikimu, Taozi. Merasakan hangatnya tanganmu yang berada dalam genggamanku saat kita bergandengan bersama. Tak memperdulikan pandangan iri orang lain saat kita bersama, walaupun hanya sebentar._

_Love Kiss and Hugs, Taozi__{}_

_Your Truly_

_143_

"Aw! Lihatlah panda kita! Manis sekali jika ia bersemu seperti ini."

Tao hanya bisa menenggelamkan wajahnya yang sudah semerah apel dengan tangannya. Surat dari siapa yang sanggup membuat Tao yang polos menjadi bersemu merah dan tersenyum malu? Apalagi dengan setangkai mawar merah dengan pita bergambar panda.

"Kau membuatnya semakin malu Lu. Tapi memang manis. Kira-kira dari siapa surat dan mawar ini?"

"Entahlah. Yang kita tahu hanya dari '_Your Truly_'. Coba periksa amplop, kertas dan mawarnya. Siapa tahu kita menemukan sebuah petunjuk untuk mengetahui siapa _secret admirer _panda kita."

Luhan, Baekhyun dan Tao meneliti benda-benda yang disebutkan Luhan tadi, tetapi tetap saja. Nihil. Tidak ditemukan petunujuk yang menunjukkan ciri-ciri sang _secret admirer_.

"Tidak ada Lu-ge."

"Tak ada Lu."

"Aku juga tidak ada."

"Jadi siapa ya?"

"Lebih baik kau simpan saja surat dan mawar itu Taozi. Pasti akan ada surat lagi besok untukmu, dan siapa tahu jika _secret admirer_-mu itu akan menunjukkan siapa dia."

"Memang begitu ya Baixian-ge?"

"Semoga saja begitu. Aku sekarang menjadi ikut penasaran dengan orang itu."

"Aku juga. Eh Jung saem sudah datang. Ayo kembali ke tempat duduk kita!"

Esoknya setelah kejadian Tao menerima _love letter _dari seseorang, Tao kembali menerima surat dari orang yang sama dan begitu seterusnya hingga hampir satu bulan. Dan semua surat yang diterima Tao selama sebulan itu selalu berhasil membuat pipi Tao bersemu merah manis.

"Ia mengirim surat lagi Taozi?"Tao hanya mengangguk sambil menunjukkan sebuah surat dan setangkai mawar.

"Kapan ia akan menyerah? Sudah hampir satu bulan terhitung dari kejadian Tao menerima surat pertamanya."

"Kamar Tao bahkan sampai wangi sekali karena banyak sekali kiriman mawar dari surat ini dan kiriman sebuket mawar dari orang yang sama ke rumah Tao."

"Jadi dia juga mengirim sebuket mawar ke rumahmu? Wah, orang yang sangat gigih."

"Mama dan Baba-mu tidak heran Taozi?"

"Tentu saja heran Luhan-ge. Mama saja sampai bertanya pada Tao, apa Tao memesan bunga sebanyak ini. Baba yang alergi pada bunga sering sekali bersin jika masuk ke dalam kamar Tao, jadi baba terpaksa memakai masker."

"Wah, ini sulit sekali. Sampai sekarang kita belum tahu siapa yang mengirimi Tao surat dan bunga mawar. Aku sudah bertanya pada Shixun tentang ini, tapi dia bilang tidak tahu. Kau sudah bertanya pada Canlie?"

"Dia juga bilang tidak tahu."

"Tao juga bertanya pada Yonghan jiejie, katanya surat pertama Tao waktu itu tiba-tiba ada di meja Yonghan jiejie. Katanya, diatas surat itu ada kertas yang bertuliskan, 'Tolong berikan ini pada Huang Zi Tao. Kelas musik semester 3.'"

"Ini semakin aneh. Padahal hanya kita yang tahu jika Tao menyukai panda dan mawar."

"Ayolah Lu, _secret admirer _itu akan mencari hal-hal apapun yang disukai orang yang dia suka. Sudah pasti si _your truly _itu tahu apa yang Tao suka."

"Kau benar."

"Oh iya Taozi, jika misalnya kau sudah tahu orang itu siapa, apa kau akan langsung menyukainya?"

"Entahlah Baixian-ge. Tao bingung. Mungkin tidak."

"Kenapa tidak Taozi? Dia 'kan yang sudah mengirimimu banyak sekali surat dan mawar."

"Tapi Tao menyukai Wufan-ge, eh!"

Tao menutup mulutnya yang kelepasan mengucapkan nama seseorang yang telah ia sukai, sedangkan Baekhyun dan Luhan terbelalak kaget lalu tersenyum misterius pada Tao.

"Aw! Panda-ku ternyata sudah dewasa~"

"Bu-bukan begitu Luhan-ge! Tao tidak menyukai siapa-siapa!"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Wufan dari kelas vokal itu, hm? Kau menyukainya 'kan? Aw! Manisnya~"

"Tao tidak menyukai Wufan-ge! Jangan menggoda Tao terus gege~"

"Bibirmu berkata seperti itu, tapi hatimu berkata lain. Aww~"

"Lihat saja wajahmu sampai memerah saat kami menggodamu."

"Hmm… Bagaimana ya jika si _your truly _itu adalah Wufan? Apa kau masih menolaknya Taozi?"

"Tidak mungkin jika Wufan-ge adalah pengirim surat itu Luhan-ge. Masih banyak sunbaenim cantik seperti Jessica sunbae yang cantik dan juga menyukai Wufan-ge. Lagipula, wajah Tao juga menyeramkan."

"Kata siapa wajahmu menyeramkan panda? Justru wajahmu itu lucu dan imut. Apalagi dengan sifat polosmu itu. Banyak yang menyukaimu disini."

"Tapi…"

"Tidak ada yang membencimu disini Taozi. Semua menyayangimu. Kalaupun ada yang membencimu, mereka pasti tidak akan tega memarahimu."

"Apa itu benar ge?"

"Tentu saja Panda. Oh iya, daripada terus penasaran dengan siapa pengirim surat itu, kenapa tidak kau balas saja suratnya?"

"Membalas suratnya? Tapi Tao tidak tahu akan dikirim ke siapa ge."

"Berikan saja pada Yonghan, atau letakkan saja di meja milik Yonghan."

"Apa akan berhasil ge?"

"Tentu saja. Surat itu juga berasal dari meja Yonghan bukan? Setiap hari Yonghan kemari untuk memberikanmu surat."

"Bantu Tao untuk menulis suratnya ge~"

"Baiklah-baiklah. Hanya untuk panda kami yang paling manis dan juga menyukai Wufan."

"Gege!"

"Sudah kau letakkan di atas meja Yonghan?"

"Sudah Baixian-ge."

"Sudah menulis namamu diatas amplop itu?"

"Sudah Lu-ge."

"Baiklah ayo kita pulang."

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang pemuda masuk ke dalam kelas vokal dan mengambil surat Tao untuk si _your truly_.

_Dear 'Your Truly'…_

_Terimakasih sudah mengirimkan Tao banyak sekali surat dan mawar. Tao senang sekali menerimanya^^_

_Kenapa tidak memberikan suratnya pada Tao langsung? Apa karena kau malu? Tidak perlu takut atau malu, Tao akan menerimanya dengan senang hati^^_

_Sebenarnya Tao sangat penasaran padamu. Siapa kau? Kenapa sering sekali mengirimi Tao surat dan setangkai mawar dengan pita panda lalu mengirim mawar dalam jumlah besar ke rumah Tao? Tao senang bunga mawar tapi kenapa namamu harus dirahasiakan?_

_Tao ingin sekali tahu namamu. Tolong beritahu namamu atau petunjuk agar Tao tidak terlalu penasaran denganmu. Baixian-ge, Luhan-ge, Canlie-ge, Shixun dan Yonghan jiejie bahkan sampai ikut pusing karena penasaran sekali denganmu._

_Sekali lagi terimakasih atas surat dan bunga mawarnya. Tao menyukainya^^_

_Huang Zi Tao._

"Kau akan tahu siapa aku besok, tepat sebulan saat aku mengirim surat pertamaku padamu, Taozi-er."

Lalu pemuda itu keluar dari kampus dan pulang dengan senyum yang terus terukir di wajah tampannya.

"Kau yakin tidak pulang bersama kami Taozi?"

"Tidak perlu, Baixian-ge. Tao tidak mau mengganggu acara gege dengan Canlie-ge. Tao bisa pulang sendiri, lagipula rumah Tao dan Baixian-ge beda arah dengan rumah Tao."

"Hhh… Baiklah Taozi. Berhati-hatilah. Jangan lupa kerjakan tugas-tugasmu dan jangan terlalu terpikirkan dengan si _your truly _itu, aku tidak mau kau sakit hanya karena itu. Dadah Taozi~"

"Dadah Baixian-ge~"

Setelah mobil milik Canlie/Chanyeol –kekasih Baekhyun− hilang di belokan di depan kampus, Tao segera duduk di halte untuk menunggu bus. Biasanya ia menunggu bus bersama Baekhyun dan Luhan, namun karena Luhan tidak masuk karena sakit dan Baekhyun yang ehm, berkencan dengan Canlie jadi Tao menunggu sendirian di halte. Ponsel Tao bergetar. _Luhan-ge is calling_.

"Ada apa Lu-ge?"

"Bagaimana pelajaran tadi?"

"Menyenangkan sekali ge! Oh iya Luhan-ge, tadi Tao mendapat balasan dari pengirim itu lagi. Isinya aneh sekali ge."

"Aneh? Coba jelaskan pada gege."

"Aneh sekali ge. Isinya surat dan 7 kertas dengan huruf yang berbeda-beda."

"Hm… Apa isi suratnya?"

"Sebentar ge. Ah, ini dia! Jangan tertawakan Tao setelah membaca surat ini ge."

"Tergantung bagaimana isi suratnya Taozi."

"Gege~"

"Untung saja sebulan ini aku belum pernah mencubit kedua pipimu Taozi."

"Luhan gege menyebalkan~"

"Hahaha baiklah baiklah, bacakan sekarang."

"_Untuk Taozi-ku yang manis dan polos… Terimakasih sudah menyukai surat dan mawar dariku. Maafkan aku yang membuat baba-mu yang alergi bunga menjadi sering bersin. Jika kau ingin tahu siapa aku, di dalam amplop ini ada kertas yang berisi 7 huruf. Kau harus menyusunnya agar tahu siapa namaku. Susun huruf ini di dalam kelasmu. Aku mencintaimu__From : Your Truly__143. _Begitu Lu-ge isi suratnya."

"Manis sekali saat ia menyebutmu Taozi yang manis dan polos."Tak sadar, pipi Tao merona manis.

"Gege~ jangan seperti itu! Ugh, i-itu memalukan ge~"

"Baiklah baiklah Taozi. Huruf apa saja yang ia kirim?"

"Seingat Tao, huruf-hurufnya W-I-F-N-A-U-Y."

"…"

"Luhan-ge?"

"…"

"Gege?"

"…"

"Lu-ge? Kenapa diam ge? Apa ada yang salah?"

"Demi Tuhan Tao! Cepat susun huruf itu di kelasmu!"

"Ke-kenapa ge?"

"Sudahlah cepat Tao!"

"Jelaskan pada Tao dulu ge! Gege membuat Tao takut!"

"Pokoknya cepat susun huruf itu di kelasmu sesuai perintah si pengirim itu!"

"Memangnya kenapa Lu-ge? Gege jangan membuat Tao semakin takut!"

"Kurasa aku tahu siapa _secret admirer_-mu itu Tao. Memang benar dugaanku sejak awal."

"Memangnya siapa ge? Halo? Luhan-ge? Luhan-ge! Aish, Luhan-ge kebiasaan. Selalu saja menutup telepon saat Tao belum selesai berbicara."

Tao sedikit merengut namun pandangannya terhenti pada surat yang ia terima tadi pagi di tangannya.

"Apa Tao harus menuruti perintah pengirim itu? Kalau Tao kembali ke dalam kelas, tiba-tiba ada bus yang lewat, Tao tidak jadi pulang. Aish, apalagi mama dan baba pergi ke rumah temannya. Baixian-ge juga bersama Canlie-ge. Luhan-ge juga sakit. Terus Tao harus bagaimana?"

"Aish sudahlah nanti Tao juga bisa pulang dengan berjalan kaki. Lebih baik sekarang Tao harus menyusun 7 huruf ini menjadi sebuah nama orang."

Tao berlari masuk ke dalam kelasnya lagi. Duduk dan mengeluarkan 7 kertas yang berisikan huruf-huruf. Tao berulang kali membolak-balik menyusun 7 huruf itu namun tak kunjung membentuk sebuah nama.

"Aduh siapa yaa? Sudah 45 menit Tao berusaha menyusun huruf ini tapi kenapa tidak terbentuk nama yang benar ya?"

Tao hampir tertidur lalu kembali melihat huruf yang ia susun di atas meja. U-W-Y-I-F-A-N.

Eh? Yifan? Tao membalik huruf U dan W. U di posisi W dan sebaliknya. W-U-Y-I-F-A-N.

Wajah Tao memerah parah, bahkan lebih merona dibanding saat ia membaca surat dari si pengirim. Wu Yi Fan. Sunbaenim idamannya.

"E-eh, kenapa muncul nama Wufan gege?"

"Karena aku memang menyukaimu Taozi."

Tao mengangkat kepalanya yang menunduk ke depan. Matanya terbelalak kaget melihat sunbaenim yang ia sukai berdiri di depannya. Dengan membawa boneka panda yang besarnya separuh badannya dan 2 buket mawar merah dengan 5 tangkai mawar putih di setiap buket. Tao hanya bisa tercengang dengan wajah yang merona manis.

"_Happy Birthday Taozi-er._"

Tao semakin kaget. Ia terlalu _speechless _untuk mendeskripsikan perasaannya sekarang, dan ia juga lupa dengan hari ulangtahunnya sendiri.

"Terimakasih, ge. Tapi kenapa Wufan gege memberi Tao bunga dan boneka?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Taozi."

_Blush~_

"Kenapa Wufan gege tidak bilang langsung pada Taozi?"

"Gege perlu waktu untuk mempersiapkan diri gege, Taozi."

"Apa Wufan gege takut?"

"Err… Sebenarnya iya."

"Kenapa harus takut Wufan-ge? Lagipula Taozi juga menyukai Wufan gege, -eh?"Wufan hanya tersenyum simpul melihat Tao yang kelepasan berbicara.

"Manis sekali saat kau merona seperti ini, Taozi. Pantas Baixian dan Luhan betah sekali padamu."

"Ugh! Gege jangan seperti itu. Gege sama saja seperti Lu-ge dan Baixian-ge. Selalu saja mengejek Taozi manis saat malu."

"Karena itu memang kenyataan sayang."

_Blush~_

"Hahaha baiklah. Gege akan mengatakan ini padamu. Gege mencintaimu, dari pertama kita bertabrakan di danau itu. Selama sebulan itu, gege masih belum berani mengatakan padamu. Karena Yonghan yang selama ini dekat denganmu selain Luhan dan Baixian, jadi aku selalu meletakkan surat untukmu diatas mejanya agar ia bisa memberikannya padamu. Jadi, mungkin ini waktu yang tepat."

Tao terbelalak saat Wufan menjatuhkan boneka panda dan bunga mawarnya ke lantai dan menempelkan dahi dan hidungnya dengan Tao. Tentu saja Tao merona lagi dan bahkan jantungnya sudah berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"_Happy Birthday Peach. Wish you all the best and… Would you be mine?_"

"Tentu saja Taozi mau Wufan-ge! Gege tidak perlu mengatakannya, sudah pasti Taozi ma-Eumph! Eungh… Geeehhh…"

"Taozi, aku pinjam ponselmu sebentar. Aku lupa nomor ponsel Baixian."

"Pinjam saja Lu-ge."

"Ini Taozi. Terimakasih, aku pulang dulu!"

Saat Luhan berlari menjauhi Tao, Tao menghidupkan ponselnya dan matanya melotot dengan pipi yang memerah padam. Awalnya _wallpaper _ponsel Tao adalah gambar boneka panda yang ditengahnya terdapat 2 buket mawar dari Wufan, telah berganti menjadi foto saat Wufan mencium bibir Tao.

"LUHAN GEGEEEEEE‼‼‼ AWAS KAUUUU‼‼"

Penjelasan :

1. 2 buket mawar merah dengan 5 tangkai mawar putih di setiap buket bunga itu maksudnya tanggal ulangtahun Tao : 2 Mei (bulan kelima)

2. Luhan pinjem ponselnya Tao itu buat ngirim gambarnya Tao sama Wufan yang lagi ciuman di kelas dan akhirnya dijadiin _wallpaper _sama dia *lol. Jadi, pas Tao ngasih tau huruf yang ada di dalem surat itu, Luhan langsung tau kalo itu Wufan, jadi Luhan cepet-cepet ke kampus buat ngecek apa bener Wufan apa enggak. Dan pas nyampe, dia langsung disediain 'pemandangan' di kelasnya dan Luhan ngefoto pas Wufan nyium Tao dan jadilah begini *lol


End file.
